1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to band saws, and more particularly to means for adjusting the tension in an endless band saw blade.
2. Prior Art
It is well known that some means must be provided in a band saw to relax the tension on its blade in order to permit blade changing, to accommodate blades of slightly varying length, and to tension the blade to produce enough tractive force transmission capability through frictional contact with the lower band drive wheel to deliver the necessary cutting force from wheel to blade. Most prior art band saws provide for such an adjustment by producing rectilinear motion of either the upper band wheel, as is disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,957 which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, or by adjustment of the lower band wheel such as, for example, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,617,451.
Such devices employ a slide way in which the mount for the movable band wheel is supported for the rectilinear motion toward and away from the other band wheel in order to maintain the cutting flight of the blade at a predetermined angle with respect to the meat cutting table. These slide ways, however, are prone to contamination from cuttings from the band saw which causes difficulty in moving the slide supporting the band wheel, along the slide way, and in addition, are generally difficult to clean because of the contour involved.